


dive for dreams [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: let life lightly dance on the edges of time [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother Feels, Fix-It, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Snark, These bbs break my heart, Time Travel, Tobirama Is Not Amused, but more of a time loop, even if they're assholes, only not exactly, oops try again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which the Sage of Six Paths decides he doesn’t like the ending, and Tobirama gets dragged along to fix things. The outcome is most definitely not what he expected.





	dive for dreams [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dive for dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305831) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I just checked my spreadsheet and this podfic includes my 1000th HOUR OF POSTED PODFIC!!! How awesome is that!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/dive%20for%20dreams%20chapter%201.mp3) | 31:59 | 22.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/dive%20for%20dreams%20chapter%202.mp3) | 31:54 | 22.3 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/dive%20for%20dreams%20chapter%203.mp3) | 19:48 | 14.0 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/dive%20for%20dreams.m4b) | 1:23:41 | 79.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Time of Legend -Nervus-_ by ZIZZ

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to blackkat for blanket permission!!


End file.
